The invention relates to force transmitting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transmitting force between a rotary driving unit (such as the engine of a motor vehicle) and a rotary driven unit (such as the variable-speed transmission in the motor vehicle). Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in force transmitting apparatus which employ hydraulic clutches of the type known as Fottinger couplings and hydrodynamic torque converters.
Hydraulic clutches of the type capable of being utilized in the apparatus of the present invention normally comprise a rotary pump which receives torque from the driving unit, and a turbine which is rotated by the pump and transmits torque to the driven unit. Such clutches can further comprise one or more stators or guide wheels between the pump and the turbine.